


The Time Traveler and the Immortal

by Lady_Spectre



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Spectre/pseuds/Lady_Spectre
Summary: A little miniseries about a romance between a Time Traveler and an Immortal.
Kudos: 2





	The Time Traveler and the Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post, though I cannot remember who originally posted it.

The first time He met her, she had saved him from being burned to the stake. Her strange clothing seemed out of place for the second century, and her accent was strange and foreign, sounding similar to the Englishman, but was different. The words she spoke were also strange. Yo, bro, sup, and other gibberish words mixed in with her thick accent.  
Afterwords, she vanished, until a few days later. They had met again, this time at a market. She was speaking with a travelling merchant, speaking of distant lands that sounded that of fantasy. Apparently, the woman had seen more than the merchant, speaking of armies that could challenge the Roman Empire, of a large unexplored land beyond the edge of the known world, and even of a distant nation called America that welcomed all, regardless of religion, culture, beliefs, and opinions. He, as well as the merchant, we’re stunned.  
And just like that, she vanished once more. It would be many more visits over many more years that he would find out several things. One, he did not age, making him effectively immortal. The second, was that the woman who had saved him long ago, traveled through time. It was quite difficult to figure out who she was, and who she was to him. As time went on, however, he became quite used to the greeting, and look forward to seeing her smile each time. Until she didn’t.

The first time she met him was 2135. She was majoring in theoretical possibilities, and at 24, was the youngest graduate of Unknown University, the leading university that delved into the mysterious, strange, and impossible. Most students won't graduate until late in their lives, or wouldn’t graduate at all, having dropped out before wasting their lives on the crazy pursuit of knowledge.  
Here she was, to become an assistant to one of the universities wealthy donors, Adam Stone. The man was a mystery. Besides from being a billionaire, nothing was known about the man. To say she was nervous was an understatement.  
Her first meeting with him was lackluster however. She was expecting a charismatic man, or perhaps a business professional with no time for nonsense. Instead, it was a simple 5 minute meeting with his secretary. Apparently, despite being his new assistant, Adam Stone was currently busy with one of his many projects.  
The next day, she started working. She was supposed to keep several projects running while her boss was busy with things overseas. One minute Holly was investigating an empty lab that was supposed to be filled with engineers, the next she was in a forest, surrounded by what appeared to be men in armor, pointing swords at her. To say she was afraid and confused was an understatement.  
Before she knew it, a Man appeared out of nowhere, telling the knights that they were needed elsewhere, and that he would deal with the witch. The knights, hesitant at first, trusted the man, and left. The man turned to Holly with a smile, and hugged her. When he released her, he saw her frowning face, and worry replaced his grin.  
“Do I know you?” With those 4 words, the worry on his face turned to surprise. “Have we not met before,” He asked, “If so, allow me to introduce myself.”  
Smiling, he knelt, pulled out a ring, and spoke, “My name is Adam Stone, and you, Holly Bolt, are my wife.”  
What?


End file.
